the blonde and the puppet
by SASORINODANNAxDEIDARAKUN
Summary: this is my first one shot i haven't written any actual fanfiction before i mostly just enjoy all the wonderful one's on this site. please tell me what you think .


I do not own the amzing world of naruto

deidara was on his bed his golden hair splayed like a halo over his pillow. It was the early dregs of dawn and in the faint light he could make out the slender silhouette of his red haired partner on the other side of the room. his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly. how long thought deidara. how long had he been staring at those lips? how much more restraint could he maintain before he lost self control. He wanted sasori he loved sasori .

"brat" sasori mumbled the sound of his danna's name for him made deidara's breath catch he could feel the blush spread through his entire body. suddenly sasori turned in his sleep the blankets pushed down to reveal sasori's smooth chest. he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach . he needed to fall asleep before his danna woke up and so he turned over and pulled the blanket over his head. the warm darkness engulfed him and oblivion swept him away.

the sun that shown through the window was warm as he slowly opened his eyes he pulled the blanket closer clinging to the warmth of sleep before turning to look at his danna's bed, empty and neatly made . the blonde groped around the floor for his discarded hair tie and after putting his hair messily up he sulkily left his bed. around noon he went back to their room and clicked the lock. the redhead had dominated his thoughts all that afternoon he couldn't seem to get the image of sasori's smooth skin out of his head and the echo of his danna's voice in his ears. he flopped down on the tangled sheets amd closed his eyes.

he let his mind wander and imagined the redhead pressed against him his teeth licking and nipping at his sensitive neck biting his way all over his body. oh how he wanted sasori's hands on him, he slid his hand beneath the waist of his pants his erection hot and hard against his fingers. a moan passed his lips as he stroked his length. tearing his pants off. his face was hot and he continued to rub his erection. biting his lip in attempt to stiffle the moans.

"oh danna" he hissed as he was reaching his limit his "d-danna!"he moaned just as he heard the sound of the key in the lock, the door swinging open. he was suddenly frozen as the sasori entered and stopped dead.

"deidara what did you say? before i came in?" asked sasori in an amused tone as the blond scrambled under the blankets. his hair was damp and clung to his bare shoulders his breathing was ragged and the blush that stained his cheeks made sasori smirk. "im waiting for an answer brat". he purred. and watched the pink stain on the blonds cheeks turn crimson it made sasori shudder and felt his pants growing tight.

" i didnt say anything un" stammered as the redhead shut the door to their room deidara heard the lock click back into place. sasori watched as the blonde shivered and squirmed beneth the blankets. he smiled coly as he walked to his bed on the other side of the room. he knew that deidara wanted him, had known for awhile. sasori was merely letting the blonde play it out and not that the sasori would freely admit it but there was something about the blonde the way he was always watching sasori the way he called sasori danna that made the puppet crazy. but he was not a man that liked to be kept waiting and his patience was running low.

"did you sleep well last night brat?" sasori said as he pulled himself free of his cloak . he let it drop onto the bed. he smirked as he stood there leaning against the wall he stood staring at deidara waiting for his answer.

" of course i slept well danna, I always do un" the blond said with a huff. and suddenly sasori was on deidaras bed hovering above him deidara's hands pinned above his head with just one of sasori's and the redhead lazily traced the outline of deidara's jaw. deidar began to stuggle under sasori but the puppets grip on the blonde only strengthened. as he leaned down sasori was tired of waiting. and as he licked the blonds earlobe he whispered " I know you've been watching me when you think im asleep"

you knew danna?!" the gasp that escaped deidara was only half gasp half moan.. as sasori slid his hands under deidara's shirt the blush that stained deidara's cheeks grew until it crept down his neck. his body was burning with need for sasori. he mewled as the redhead nipped his neck.

"of course i knew brat" we share a room and besides" he said coyly as he he brought his mouth only inches in front of deidara's " your so easy to read" and he crashed his mouth down on the blonde's plunging his tounge between the easily parted lips. ravaging the blond and deidara was only to willing as the mewl that deidara let out when sasori leaned up made sasori hard. he wouldn't wait much longer.

he picked up a kunai from the dressing table and split open the fishnet shirt leaned down and started biting and nipping at the sensitive skin of his chest sucking and bitting at the soft nipples. drawing the moans out of deidara. then once again leaning up to capture deidara's mouth and the blonde panted below him.

"what do you want me to do bratt?" he purred even though he already knew what the blonde would say he watched as deidara's visible eye cloudy with lust seemed to ignite as the blonde freed his hands and and pull sasori onto him.

" take me danna un" deidara moaned into the redheads mouth . a wild new sensation was coursing through him every inch of him seemed to tingle. and then the redhead pulled back ignoring the protests of the blonde in one swift moment he had removed his pants and his erection sprang out makeing deidara sat down on the edge of the bed.

deidara dident need to be told what to do, in an instant he was on the floor in front of his danna licking the length of sasori's member before wrapping his mouth around it. sasori wound his hands through the golden hair spilling around his face intent to watch as deidara enjoyed the task at hand sasori let out a moan as the blond wrapped his tongue around his member and then took all of sasori in his mouth. he pulled deidara reluctantly from his throbbing cock and put three fingers in front of his lips

"suck them" he moaned and as the blonde coated each finger in his saliva wrapoing his mouth around the digit and sucking before pulling it out with a popping sound before taking the next finger into his mouth deidara's mind was racing sasori was here in front of him naked and about to take deidara. his head was heavy with lust and he couldn't help but wonder how long sasori was planning on making him wait maybe his danna planned on making him beg. that was like sasori. and wict a final "pop" a trail of saliva connecting sasori's finger with deidara's lips he moaned for sasori.

"danna please un I cant take it any more" deidara purred as he stared longingly at sasori's throbbing cock sasori pushed deidara onto his back his fist gripping his cock. he moaned out as dasori shoved his fingers in stretching him he felt tears well up in his eyes. he had never been with anyone before and the motion was painful. sasori licked the tears from deidara's cheek.

"just a little more" whispered the redhead as he claimed deidara's lips. deidara arched against sasori as he withdrew his fingers he looked down at his partner his eye's tighly cosed ready for sasori to take him, "deidara" sasori said softly and the blonde's eyes flickered open "are you ready?" he whispered and the blond nodded he positioned himself and in one swift thrust he had sheathed himself inside deidara.

the moan that tore itself from deidara's throat was muffled as he buried his face in sasori's neck clinging to him in pain and as they adjusted the two artist's becoming one. deidara felt whole now that sasori had him deidara was determined he wouldn't let his danna go.

deidara wiggled around a bit to let sasori know that he was ready. sasori started thrusting into him it was so painful at first like deidara was being torn apart and as sasori's thrust became faster and more determined deidara was moaning and writhing beneth the redhead. as he thrust himself into deidara again the moan that slid from the blonds lips was pure pleasure. sasori re positioned and started thrusting into deidara again as he wrapped his hand around his slippery cock.

deidaras vision was white hot he could barely see anything except from the redheads sweaty hair and he buried his face deeper into sasori's neck he wouldn't last much longer. and the moans that were tearing they're way from his throat only made sasori thrust faster.

" danna i cant hold on anymore im gonna come" he moaned against sasori's skin the redhead only thrust harder into him the sensation overwhelming him as he orgasmed his muscles contracting around sasori he felt the redhead come he expected him to pull out. slowly opening his eyes he found he was staring inches apart from sasori's chocolate ones. and finally they separated their tangled legs and sasori scooped up deidara and carefully lay him on his own bed. exhaustion fell over the blond as he felt his danna crawl into the bed next to him, he turned and lay his head on sasori's sticky chest his damp hair cascading off the bed live a waterfall of gold. he felt him self drifting into sleep as he muttered i love you sasori no danna.

as his eyes closed one last time before he felt sasori's lips brush his.

"I love you to brat".


End file.
